A comparative light and electron microscopic study of operatively resected right ventricular myocardium from 75 patients with cogenital anomalies associated with markedly elevated right ventricular pressure. The study disclosed that the incidence of cardiac degenerative changes increases sharply with increasing age in patients with congenital heart disease.